An in-vehicle camera arranged at the back of a vehicle and the like to obtain a taken image of the vehicle periphery is known as related art (refer to JP-A-2002-330428 (Patent Document 1)). The in-vehicle camera outputs wide-angle image data corresponding to, for example, visual image data. To obtain particular image data such as bird's eye-view conversion image data and reduced-screen image data is performed by a camera ECU in a subsequent stage and so on, which increases the processing load of the camera ECU.